


【翻译】How to Shut Ray Up

by sandy9ice



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandy9ice/pseuds/sandy9ice





	【翻译】How to Shut Ray Up

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Shut Ray Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/489514) by [codswallop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/codswallop/pseuds/codswallop). 



Ray再一次地饮用能量剂（Ripped Fuel）过量了，从某方面来看这为他连续不断的发表被称作杀死萨达姆的一千零一种方法的长篇大论提供了很大的保障。他现在正说着第287种，而Brad觉得他这一次可能真的要完全失去理智了。他闭上眼睛想了一会儿，眼前出现了他一把抓住Person精瘦的后颈，直接将他的鼻子按向方向盘的画面，向下按一次，两次，三次，直到他觉得足够为止。

现实与脑海里的画面相反，他的眼睛依旧闭着，而仅仅是说，“闭嘴，Person。”

“一种像是巨大章鱼的东西，每个触角里都嵌着遥控剃刀”，Ray继续道，完全无视了他。“然后将触手塞进他的眼耳口鼻等等有孔能入的地方，接着你只需要按下杀那个按钮，它就能将他从内到外都撕碎了。我曾经在某个该死的日本动漫的异超人电影里见过类似的镜头，我说不清该将它分类到色情电影还是虐杀电影中。日本人就是些病态的混蛋。我见过这样的姑娘一次——”

要不是Brad确实感觉到Trombley在此过程中已经在后座勃起了，他被这话题困扰的几率会比现在小得多。而记者先生一边兴致勃勃地将整件事都记下来，一边笑得不能自制。“闭——嘴——，Person”，Brad又说了一遍，而且这一次他的声音里传达着某些信息，最终，我们得到了一个令人愉快的结局，驾驶座上美妙的安静了。

安静了大概十分钟。

* * *

对周围人来说他可能是一个令人愉快的小混球，这一点没错；不仅仅是因为他的无线电技能才让Brad想要他留在自己的小队里。有时候唱歌也是很有趣的。还能让他们保持清醒。当他进入那种废话连篇的状态，他能说出——一条河，像尼加拉瓜瀑布那样汹涌的废话从他嘴里冒出来，并以这样的方式继续继续再继续——起初你会觉得很有趣，紧接着你就会想勒死他，接着过一段时间你又会觉得很有趣，因为你完全无法相信他竟然还这么能说。你会想要怂恿他试试他到底能这么滔滔不绝地废话多久。在此之后你又会突然很想把他的脸朝那个方向盘按下去。

* * *

替他来次手活儿这招不管用。

“见鬼的那太棒了，噢，就是那儿，Brad，你他妈的有一双灵巧的手，哥们，我就要——噢。该死的就是这样，快了——是的——噢，啊。啊。那，那儿，就是那儿，我的朋友，我回到文明社会后会想念你这双手的。小妞们手活儿做得糟糕透了，你有注意到这点吗？居然让一个该死的海军陆战队员做得一手好活儿。也许是我们都会自我处理的缘故，或许仅仅是尺寸的区别，我不知道，但是——嗷，哎哟，该死的，Colbert，你那么做是想干嘛？”

Brad只是咬了咬他的耳朵想让他安静下来。这是个坏主意：Ray的耳朵比起身体其他部分要脏得多，而且这味道将会在他嘴里保持他妈的好几个小时，绝对比手上来一发之后的味道保持得久。

让Ray帮他来个口活儿可能也会有用——而且Ray会帮他来一发的，可能，大概，如果Brad把他灌醉，或者Brad能在他们刚经历过一次行动，肾上腺素还很汹涌的情况下把他按在某个私密的地方，这事儿或许才会发生。Brad能从脸上肌肉的跳动感觉到自己的兴奋，他低下头就能看见Ray在恳求——别，长官，甚至可以有更好的画面——命令他跪下然后张开嘴。他能看见在自己的想象画面里，这么做之后Ray必定不会看着他，但取而代之的会是低垂的目光，带着那一点茫然和疑惑。他几乎能听见Ray吞咽他的阴茎时努力憋气的声音，能感觉到在愤怒的进出时那包裹住自己的又薄又紧的嘴唇的湿滑，那张停不下废话的嘴。

Brad凭借着心里面能让Ray安静下来的几个特别的设想好好地来了几次手活儿。他不会真的去这么干，即便他能够做到。只要大家都还在这儿，他就会好好穿着他的防护服；他的阴茎都要发臭了。要知道，他还是有很基本的卫生标准的。

* * *

偶然的一天，Brad发现了能完全关掉Ray废话的按钮。他们那会儿正在迪瓦尼耶的烂泥堆里玩摔跤，一群人胡闹着脱了上衣，Walt，Rudy，人人都在胡闹，而Trombley假装没有用略带厌恶和惊恐的目光注视他们，Poke则站在远处转动着他的小眼珠说着些讽刺的评论。他们甚至不是在扮演GAY，他们就像——在拿扮演着GAY的自己取乐，就像那些，拙劣的模仿秀——随便哪种理解吧，总之这很有趣，而这让Brad心情不错。此时此地，他们全都在。他们完成了任务，他的整个团队。他想和他们滚作一团，他想勾过他们的脖子，然后舔他们咬他们捶他们一拳拧他们一下——

有个喜感的小声叫喊阻断了他的思考，不过那些想象已经足够了，Brad甚至不清楚是谁发出的直到他抬眼看见了Ray的脸，脸色发白还在发抖，“到此为止，别再胡闹了。Person，你没事吧？”

Ray看着他就好像他被Captain America附身了一样，“我没事”，他说。

只是“没事”，而不是“我好得很，你这发育过度的金毛翘臀死基佬”，所以的确有值得好好考虑的事情发生了，不过目前Brad没打算深究。

他依然能感觉得到，Ray的乳头在他的两指间，仿佛一颗被打磨好的小卵石。他只是揉捏它们而已，他这么想。也许是比原先设想的要大力一些吧。

稍晚一些时候，当其他人还在埋头大吃时，他起身去找Ray，在营地的另一边发现了他，那地儿放了拳击沙袋和一些软垫，被他们戏称为健身房。“嘿”，Brad招呼道，抓住Ray正随意击打着的沙袋，“我之前伤着你了吗？在我们搞在一起的那会儿？”

“什么？没有！”Ray的眉毛皱了起来，拧起的眉峰中夹杂着愠怒。“你在胡说些什么。不是这样的。”Ray又捶了一下沙袋。Brad看着他，认真地观察他的运动轨迹，评估着他的动作。Ray最近一直很安静。不仅仅是今天。早在巴格达的时候，就已经是这样了。他不认为这是一种放松的表现。他想要Ray再次开口滔滔不绝，这样Brad就能去堵他的嘴：理论上应该可以这样。  
“让我看看”，Brad一只手在Ray的背后搭了一下，作为他一把掀开他上衣之前的简短警告。

“你这见鬼的死基佬”，Ray说，拉开了Brad的手，但他却自己一把脱掉了上衣扔在地上，然后张开双臂，公然展示着他的胸口。“看见了嘛？没有伤痕。我向上帝发誓，Colbert，你就像得了某种介于母鸡和吸血鬼之间的病，你对待你的小队的方式，还有你——噢，见鬼”，Brad上前一步打断了他，然后温柔地用指尖捏住了Ray左边的乳头。

“真有趣”，Brad说，边加重了一点力道边观察着Ray的表情。他双眼紧闭，咬紧牙关，看上去仿佛在经受着什么苦痛，但Brad十分确信其实他没有。另一种意义上的痛苦，也许能这么说。“你那儿可真敏感，不是吗？”他用拇指的指甲轻轻地搔刮着他的乳尖，Ray在此时张开了嘴；过了一会儿，有微弱的呻吟冒了出来，之后是一声短促而尖锐的啊。

Brad忍不住笑起来。

Ray猛地抓住了他的手腕，一把扯了下来，推开了他。他看上去很是愤怒。“你这是干什么？”

Brad耸了耸肩，一副无所谓的样子。“没什么，如果你不乐意我这么干我住手就是”，他说，然后走开了。

* * *

“现在的情况是这样的”，Ray小声说，那个夜里他只穿着小背心攀到了被Brad宣称是自己铺位的角落，然后用恰巧摔在了他身上的方式叫醒了他。“我没做过什么GAY会做的屁事，所以从现在起你必须得教我怎么做，因为很显然你会。顺便问一下，当你回家后你女朋友已经知道你是个同性恋了吗？你没把你的好朋友扒皮剔骨，是吧，就是那个让她离开你的人——这真是个奇怪的三角关系，或者说——噢，等一下，你是为这事儿才走上GAY这条路的？是吧，没错的，我现在洞悉一切了，在此之后你才加入海军陆战队的，这样你就能——噢。”

Brad只是拧了他一下，不那么温柔的，这次挑了右边的乳头下手，这起作用了，就像是个见鬼的消音按钮。他用拇指和食指夹着它揉了一会儿，听着Ray时断时续的喘息，然后放开了它，转而实验性地在自己身上的同一部位动作起来。感觉还不错。略有一点怪异。也许每个人身体构造的反应都是不同的，他猜。

“——所以你可以每周七天每天二十四小时晃荡在这群肌肉健美的男性肉体中间，这就是我所想的。而且我们在这儿连一个姑娘都没有，所以你有更好的机会去——啊啊！”Ray的声音再一次高扬了起来，Brad挪动了一下位置，一口含住了他的乳头，专心地吮吸了一会儿，接着轻柔又缠绵地咬住了它，让它在他的齿间来回地碾磨。

“该死”，Ray呜咽着，声音很轻，下身却重重地磨蹭着Brad的髋骨。Brad又咬了他一下，之后则用舌头舔舐起来，先是很快地三下，再是又慢又轻又痒地舔弄，而Ray发出一声破碎的闷哼后泄了，身体骤然紧绷，紧贴着他蠕动着。Brad完全不敢相信，直到他向下伸出手触到了那紧贴他短裤的温暖湿润。

“没错，我就是个同性恋”，他紧贴着Ray的耳边用喘息一般的声音这么告诉他。“该死的，Person。做事情要有始有终。”他扯过Ray的手引导着它贴向内裤的前端，好让Ray的手指能准确快速的找到伸进去的路径。他对于他们正干着的事情难以置信。他们现在算是坦诚相对了，尽管身体只暴露了其中的一部分，大概吧——我们可能会被逮住，他妈的随时都可能有人过来，这样的刺激使他们此时有了一种近似临战状态的快感。真做起来也没那么难，怎么说呢，仅仅是火热的肌肤紧贴在一起，以及记忆中Ray在黑暗里难耐的吞咽声。一切都很完美。

* * *

所以这就是你会这么干的原因，虽然这终究不是什么特别有用的技能，Brad考虑着，尤其是现在他们仍旧待在这炼狱般的鬼地方——而且即便不是在这儿，也不代表他就能在一时兴起的情况下越过悍马的座位去逗弄他RTO的乳头。

他可以凑过去挨近他，当他在坦克修理间找到Ray，那人正一脸恼怒地眺望远方，他还可以一只手搭上Ray的肩膀，然后俯身对他说，要非常轻地正好在他耳边说，“你知道如果不违反规定的话，我会做什么吗？我要给你的乳头穿孔。两个小巧的不锈钢制的铃铛，或者纯粹的环，就好像回家后能在脱衣舞酒吧看见的那些钢管舞者那样，我还要在其中一个上拴上绳子，这样我就能在你满嘴胡话或者唱那些关于牛仔以及其他一些乱七八糟的垃圾乡村歌曲时，仅仅就靠他妈的扯绳子来叫你住嘴了。”

“Brad Colbert去过脱衣舞酒吧？噢，你这甜言蜜语的同性恋，来告诉我更多吧”，Ray说，不过Brad注意到他在能把话说出来前不得不先吞吞口水的举动。

在那之后的整个下午，当他们在工作时Ray都在断断续续地小声唱着乡村歌曲，不时地着向他的团队领袖投去不怀好意的一瞥。Brad，假装着没有注意到这一切，努力克制着不露出笑容。不过他多半坚持不了多久的。

END


End file.
